


Baby, These Lips Won't Just Kiss Themselves

by jennyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: CEO Akashi, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko, M/M, Miniature Kuroko, SO MUCH FLUFF, Unresolved Sexual Tension, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyon/pseuds/jennyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of being called frail, Kuroko consumes a protein supplement that accidentally causes him to shrink. (AKA in which Kuroko is an incorrigible tease, Kise is a guilty accomplice, and Akashi suffers).</p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>Tangled up in the lace of a white shirt in all his naked glory was Tetsuya— a small, pocket-sized version of sweet, delectable Kuroko Tetsuya.</em>
  </p>
  <p>  <em>“…”</em></p>
  <p>  <em>Seijuurou had once entertained the idea of custom ordering a one-seventh-scale model of his boyfriend, but he never imagined the real thing would actually shrink.</em></p>
  <p>  <em>‘Sei-kun, please snap out of it.’</em><br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akashi Seijuurou's Mirth

From the moment his friends started bickering, all Kuroko Tetsuya could think about was socking them across the face.

“I’m telling you, those blended protein supplements are no good!” Aomine exclaimed, leaning forward on the table with a sneer. “Tetsu’s small and frail, so obviously pure whey is the best.”

Sitting across from Aomine on the other side of the greasy table at their favourite burger joint, Kagami mimicked the action and offered his own heated sneer in response. 

“Don’t be stupid, it’s obviously the other way around.”

Tetsuya closed his eyes and warded off an incoming migraine with a drawn-out sigh. He had expected the two to make a jibe at his preference for a single vanilla milkshake for lunch, but he certainly hadn’t expected them to break out into an argument about his body weight, or whatever the hell they were going on about.

“Whey itself isn’t gonna do shit for someone like Kuroko who weighs next to nothing—“

Despite the remarks they were making out of concern (or at least, he hoped it was concern), it sounded like nothing more than a spew of indirect insults. He had a perfectly fine body that was worshipped like the Holy Grail by a handsome redhead, thank you very much.

Sipping the last drops of his milkshake with a noisy slurp, he wordlessly jabbed Kagami and pointedly ignored the indignant yelp and verbal insults that flew his way.

“I’m going home.”

Aomine and Kagami whipped their heads around, their perfectly coordinated timing making them the splitting image of a pair of owls perked up at the squeak of a mouse. If it weren’t for the suppressed frustration bubbling in his chest, he would’ve had half the mind to point and laugh at them.

“Huh, already?” Aomine asked, “Don’t tell me you’ve got work, Tetsu.”

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he felt a small, rather devious smile worm its way onto his lips. He watched the confusion etch onto their faces as he turned to leave with a swing of his hip.

 “I have a date with _Sei-kun_ , so if you’ll please excuse me here.”

**.**

 

**.**

**.**

 

_‘This number is currently unavailable. Please try again later or leave a message after the dial tone—‘_

 

Akashi Seijuurou lowered his phone and studied the flashing screen with furrowed brows. Something was wrong – it was unlike his boyfriend to be late for their date and out of reach at the same time. Pocketing the slim device, he ignored the whispers of shallow, love-struck women around him and made long strides to his Audi A6 parked on the curb of the main street. An unsettling feeling of worry weighed heavily in his chest as he powered down the road to his boyfriend’s apartment.

He reached the tall, grey complex in a record of minutes. Curtly greeting the security officer with a nod, he rode the elevator up to the tenth floor and made his way to the room at the far end of the hall. He pressed the doorbell once, but there was no response.

That’s when he noticed a flashing orange light next to the doorbell – it was signal warning the resident that the door was unlocked. First and foremost, his boyfriend was never this careless.

Seijuurou curled his hand around the metal knob and pushed the door open with a click. What greeted him was the sight of an eerily quiet hallway with a pair of leather shoes lined up neatly by the door. In itself, that was enough of an indication for him to know Tetsuya was home.

“Tetsuya?”

There was no response, not even from Tetsuya’s dog which usually slobbered all over his face the moment he stepped through the door. Unable to stay composed at the mere idea of something terrible happening to his beloved, Seijuurou quickly slipped out of his shoes and entered the house unannounced.

“Tetsuya, are you home?”

For a fraction of a second, he thought he heard the faint cry of Tetsuya’s voice. When he looked around however, the man was nowhere to be seen. This wasn’t good; he was going delirious with worry. With a sigh, he pulled out his phone and dialled Tetsuya’s number once more.

Tetsuya’s teal phone buzzed atop the dining table behind him.

He ended the call and walked over to pick up the phone, finding himself unable to do anything but stare and speculate. Perhaps Tetsuya was in his room or changing in the shower—

_‘Sei-kun, over here!’_  

Seijuurou froze, wide-eyed. Strewn haphazardly across the floor on the other side of the dining table was a pile of clothes; a set of clothes he had purchased for Tetsuya on a previous date. However, that wasn’t what caught his attention.

Tangled up in the lace of a white shirt in all his naked glory was Tetsuya— a small, pocket-sized version of sweet, delectable Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

“…”

 

_‘…’_

 

Seijuurou had once entertained the idea of custom ordering a one-seventh-scale model of his boyfriend, but he never imagined the real thing would actually _shrink_.

“…”

_‘Sei-kun, please snap out of it.’_

Seijuurou crouched down and pushed the shirt aside, staring at Tetsuya incredulously. He murmured a half-hearted apology and upturned his palm out on the floor for Tetsuya to crawl onto. He quickly swallowed down his disbelief and fascination and walked over to place Tetsuya on the dining table for a better view.

“I do hope you have an explanation for this, Tetsuya.” Seijuurou said evenly, sliding down onto a wooden dining chair. 

‘Unfortunately, I don’t.’ Tetsuya said quickly, his voice noticeably higher and softer. ‘As I was getting ready for our date, I suddenly passed out and woke up like this.’

“Tetsuya, one does not simply wake up to find himself five inches tall.” Seijuurou refuted, sceptical. “Did you ingest anything?”

Tetsuya sneezed in response, drawing his knees closer to his chest. Looking around for something to cover the bare body of his shrunken lover, Seijuurou looked back down only to realise the warmth of his hands would more than suffice.

‘Yes.’ Tetsuya replied, leaning in to the warmth of Seijuurou’s hand. ‘A vanilla milkshake and protein supplements.’

Seijuurou raised a brow. He pressed on for further explanation and listened quietly as Tetsuya recounted the chain of events, ignoring the fluttering warmth blooming in his chest.

“So you were frustrated at those two for making jibes at your weight, and decided to prove them wrong by bulking up with protein supplements your friend Ogiwara gave you a while ago?” Seijuurou summarised, looking at his lover dubiously.

Trust Tetsuya to ingest a magical shrinking powder and strand himself in his own freaking kitchen. His boyfriend was a fool. Adorable, but still a fool. He heaved a sigh when Tetsuya offered a hesitant nod, looking as guilty as a mutt caught red-handed tearing toilet paper – which to say, wasn’t much.

“For now, let’s get you some temporary clothes.” He said, carefully placing Tetsuya into the breast pocket of his coat.

‘Ah, then may I suggest we drop by the kindergarten?’

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Seijuurou internally winced, assaulted by an endless array of blinding rainbow colours the moment he stepped into Tetsuya’s classroom. The shade of the drawn curtains was his only reprieve. 

‘It’s over in the play corner.’ Tetsuya said, sticking his head out from Seijuurou’s pocket.

As directed, he walked over to see a bright yellow chest overflowing with toys, and next to it, a giant purple dollhouse. Its befitting size to Tetsuya’s current scale was overwhelmingly ironic. He gently plucked Tetsuya out of his pocket and somewhat deliberately, lowered him in a floral patterned, pink bedroom on the second floor.

“Tetsuya.”

‘Yes?’

Seijuurou snapped a picture the moment Tetsuya spun around, much to the latter’s bewilderment.

‘What was that for?’ He asked, somewhat annoyed at the amused smile curling on Seijuurou’s lips. He locked his gaze onto Seijuurou’s, studying the ruby eyes to acquire the unspoken truth lying beneath his words.

“Commemoration.” _Perfect blackmail— correction, coercion material._

‘Sei-kun, you do realise I’m not wearing anything yet.’ _Pervert._

“Yes, that’s the point.” _All yours._

‘…’

Tetsuya slid open the closet and groped around for a decent article of clothing.

“Do dollhouses come default with a selection of clothing?”

Tetsuya pulled out what he thought was a light blue shirt, but frowned when he realised it was a girl’s summer dress. He looked around at the pastel pink walls and inwardly groaned, also realising he was in the wrong room. He looked up at his awaiting boyfriend, who only stared back at him with a widely amused expression.

He shot him an equally unamused glare but it clearly hadn’t perturbed the other.

‘No, I made these myself. The students wanted to replicate a real household, so I put my handcrafting skills to good use.’

“Note taken.” _I know what else you can put to good use._

‘Yes. Please feel free to explore the room while I change.’ _Please abstain from any unnecessary thoughts, Sei-kun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Seijuurou really needed to stop thinking with his dick.

As crude as it sounded, Tetsuya’s advice spoke volumes. He really did need to abstain from unnecessary thoughts; otherwise he was going to have a lonely one-man date with his hand tonight. Not that it was a bad thing, but he really shouldn’t have had any thoughts of his now five-inch tall boyfriend to begin with.

But Tetsuya was a _goddamn tease_ , and he knew it.

‘Sei-kun, are you paying attention?’

Seijuurou briefly contemplated ignoring the soft voice all together, but found his head automatically drawn down to the sound. Looking downright adorable in a white shirt and navy suspender shorts, Tetsuya stood on the edge of the laptop keyboard.

“Yes. Your friend Ogiwara sent us a link of the website he used to purchase the protein supplement, but it doesn’t give a clue.” ‘ _This makes no logical sense’_ is what he wanted to say, but he chose to save face because he wasn’t one straight-laced Midorima Shintarou.

“If you’d like, I can call up one of my contacts to look into it?” He offered, snatching up his phone because he already knew that was their last option. Tetsuya nodded and Seijuurou absent-mindlessly caressed the small face with his finger as he placed the dialling phone against his ear.

Tetsuya smiled and kissed the tip of Seijuurou’s finger. He gingerly removed the finger and hopped off the laptop carefully, walking across his dining table to a neat stack of doll-sized clothing. In the end, they ended up taking a variety of clothes because Seijuurou insisted they didn’t know how long this peculiar shrinking phenomenon would last for – if they could even call it that. 

Looking back at his boyfriend and the perpetually amused glint that seemed to have settled in those ruby eyes ever since he shrunk, Tetsuya suddenly thought of an absolutely brilliant idea.

“ _—y_ es, thank you. I appreciate your assistance.”

‘How’d it go, Sei-kun?’

“The producers haven’t a clue about shrinking, but say that any side effects should wear off completely within forty-eight hours.”

‘I see, that’s quite a while. I’ll have to cancel my plans for the next three days.’

Seijuurou smiled and scooped Tetsuya into his hands and brought him closer to his face. “I’ll take a day off work too.”

‘But don’t you have an important conference coming up? Please don’t mind me, Sei-kun.’

“I’m afraid I’ll be beside myself with worry, love.”

Tetsuya felt his cheeks heat up at the sheer warmth of Seijuurou’s expression and words, but decided not to say anything about it.

‘It’s fine. I’ll meet up with Kise-kun as planned and spend the day with him until you finish work. I’m sure he’ll understand.’

Seijuurou gave the idea some thought, but eventually gave in to Tetsuya’s suggestion. Though in hindsight, it was only a matter of hours before he would come to regret this decision with every fibre of his being.


	2. Kuroko Tetsuya's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Maybe you deserve a reward when you get home, darling.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! Slightly nsfw chapter, but nothing too explicit.

Seijuurou decided he was going to sack whoever was in charge of the building’s temperature regulation. Yep. Because that’s totally what a respectable CEO would do in the middle of a meeting – blame the technician guy for his body’s betrayal. And might he add while he’s at it, _Tetsuya’s betrayal._

“…and as you can see on this chart, our share prices have been steadily rising over this past quarter—”

You know what else was steadily rising over the past quarter of an hour? The betrayal pitching a damn tent in his slacks. He crossed his right leg over to hide the shame and leaned back in his chair, feigning perfect interest in the meeting. It wasn’t difficult by any means, but the other men and women in the room were doing a much better job at it than he could ever care for.

For the third time that hour, Seijuurou felt his phone buzz silently in his pocket.

An unexplainable part of him wanted to rip the device out of his pocket and hurl it at the wall, but the twitch in his fingers was already reaching to check the message flashing on the lock screen. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head as his thumb hovered over the home button.

Seijuurou unlocked the phone, and at the same time, felt the fragile pieces of his self-control unlocking too.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetsuya peered over his shoulder and adjusted the lacy thigh-high socks slipping down his legs. The loud flash of a camera sounded above him and he looked up at the culprit with the tilt of his head.

“Perhaps this is too much?” Tetsuya asked, looking as innocent as one could wearing a skimpy pink maid outfit. Kise shook his head rapidly and gave him an exaggerated thumbs-up with sparkles in his eyes.

“No, no, it’s not enough!” He exclaimed, grinning widely as he snapped another photo of the five-inch tall male on his teal phone. He set the phone aside and picked up a pastel blue frock from a small pile of doll-sized clothing on the coffee table.

“Kurokocchi, try this one on next. Akashicchi is definitely going to like this one!” A mischievous grin spread across his lips as he declared so, but the scarlet blush dusted across his cheeks said otherwise.

Kuroko accepted the outfit in silent glee, his lips curling up into a ghost of a smile. Yes, he would do just that— Seijuurou was going sorely regret ever making fun of him. 

“Kise-kun, could you please take the photo from a lower angle this time?”

 

* * *

 

Seijuurou practically flew out of the room the moment he dismissed the meeting. The young worker, who had only spoken the final words of his presentation mere seconds ago, was left standing in a bewildered daze. The other workers only looked at each other and shrugged at their boss’ peculiar demeanour.

When Seijuurou arrived at his office, his PA was sitting outside at his desk.

“Oh, Sei-chan? You’re back early. Something wrong?”

Seijuurou slowed his steps as he put his hand on the doorknob, but didn’t spare a glance back. “Reo, go for your break.”

The raven-haired man only managed a confused hum before Seijuurou slammed the door shut, making sure the lock clicked in place. Almost instantly, he threw his blazer off and loosened his tie before sinking down into his leather chair. Timed perfectly, his phone buzzed with another new message.

 

**From:** Tetsuya

**Sub:** [no subject]

 Attachment (1): 0018.jpeg

 

When the image began downloading, Seijuurou almost dropped his phone.

The first thing he saw was Tetsuya’s lace clad ass pointed to the camera. Whether he had done it consciously or not, his thumb had already tapped to save it to the ‘special’ album in his camera roll. With a closer look, he noticed the faint red blotches of the love bites he left on Tetsuya’s inner thigh a few days ago and he promptly groaned at his body’s inability to keep his boner in check. He had a board meeting in ten minutes, dammit.

Though, ten minutes was bound to be more than enough time to get a word or two out of Tetsuya. The line picked up after three rings.

“What is the meaning of this?” Seijuurou demanded, greetings be damned. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair in an attempt to get his mind off the straining heat.

_‘Hello to you too, Sei-kun.’_ Tetsuya replied nonchalantly, _‘How was your meeting?’_  

While Seijuurou wanted to regain control of his own traitorous body, Tetsuya’s soothing voice did the exact opposite. However, if Tetsuya wanted to play this game, he wasn’t planning on backing down either.

“Surprisingly pleasant, I must say.” He said, “Thanks to a certain somebody.”

_‘Is that so?’_ Tetsuya responded with a smile in his voice. _‘I guess we better thank person then, no?’_

Seijuurou couldn’t help the itching smile that stretched across his face. His Tetsuya could be so silly sometimes. “Why, of course. It alleviated the pain of sitting through _such_ a terribly dull meeting.”

_‘That’s too bad, though.’_ Tetsuya uttered, voice low and sultry, _‘Your ass is so fine, it’s a shame you have to sit on it all day.’_

Seijuurou felt his breath and crotch hitch at the same time. Mother of Jesus, Tetsuya did not just—

_‘Maybe you deserve a reward when you get home, darling. What’s it going to be, gin and platonic?’_

This was not going to end well for Seijuurou.

“Tetsuya—“

_‘—Or maybe you’d prefer scotch and sofa?’_ Tetsuya unabashedly purred into the phone, and Seijuurou could practically taste the sweet, sweet temptation on his lips.

“Tetsuya.” Seijuurou said albeit more forcefully, his fingers curling around tighter on his phone. There was only another seven minutes until the board meeting.

_‘Oh.’_ Tetsuya said suddenly, but Seijuurou knew better than to be deceived by such horribly staged acting. _‘I forgot, we can’t do anything while I’m still this small. I’m sorry, Sei-kun.’_

The sound of a door opening echoed through the line and Kise’s voice rung out in the background— _“Kurokocchi, I’m back!”_

_‘Kise-kun is back with lunch now, so I’ll see you later at your place. Good luck with your work, darling.’_ The line went dead almost instantly.

For a while, Seijuurou remained unblinking, unmoving with the phone to ear. It was only until Reo popped a message reminding him it was time for the board meeting, did he come back to his senses. He heaved a long, withdrawn sigh and unceremoniously banged his head onto the desk.

~~Seijuurou didn’t need to look down to know he wasn’t going to get any relief.~~

.

 

.

 

.

 

The next morning, Seijuurou found himself deviating from his usual work routine. To begin with, Tetsuya was with him in the car.

‘It’s only for half a day, Sei-kun.’ Tetsuya said from above the dashboard.

“No means no, Tetsuya.”

‘It’ll be fine, just like yesterday.’

Seijuurou spared a glance down when the traffic light turned red and narrowed his eyes, feeling a heavy sigh build in his chest. No thanks to Tetsuya’s irresistible photos, Seijuurou couldn’t quite keep his mind out of the gutter even throughout the board meeting. Needless to say, his father – the chairman – hadn’t been too impressed.

“All the more for you to stay with me today.” Seijuurou said, parking in his reserved spot in the underground parking lot.

Tetsuya pouted but said nothing in response. Seijuurou sighed; his dear Tetsuya was a stubborn one, and it would take a while for him to get over his slight mood. Nonetheless, Seijuurou was not going to risk leaving Tetsuya to his own devices until he reverted to his original size.

“Here, climb into my coat.” Tetsuya begrudgingly climbed onto his outstretched hand and held onto his finger all the while pouting. Seijuurou bit back a smile at the endearing sight.

‘You owe me so many milkshakes when I return to normal.’ Tetsuya mumbled under his breath, popping his head out of Seijuurou’s breast pocket.

Seijuurou chuckled, making his way to the elevator where two workers immediately stiffened up and greeted him with a ninety-degree bow. Tetsuya quickly ducked inside the pocket in fear of being seen— it was too early for this, really. Seijuurou was met with polite greetings left and right all the way up to his office and Tetsuya only listened on as they neared his office.

“Good morning, Sei-chan!” A bright, effeminate voice said, “You’re in rather early today.”

“Good morning, Reo.” Seijuurou responded with a curt nod, unlocking his office door with the master key card. “There is some urgent work that requires my immediate attention, so turn away anyone or anything that requires my attention unless it is dire.”

The only dire situation he was remotely willing to accept was if the building was burning down and spreading hellfire across the city streets.

Tetsuya popped his head out of the pocket and heaved a sigh of relief when Seijuurou closed the door and placed him down onto his mahogany desk. He was marvelling at the luxurious interior of his boyfriend’s spacious office when said boyfriend languidly plopped down behind him with a smirk curling on his lips.

“If only the situation wasn’t so, you’d be sitting on my desk for a whole different reason.” Tetsuya glared at him in response, but his cheeks were already flushed pink. Seijuurou chuckled softly and leaned forward, caressing his cheek gently with a thumb.

“I’ll be with you all day, Tetsuya.” He said after a while, feeling a surge of fluttering warmth in his chest when Tetsuya leaned in to his touch and smiled back. “I do have a meeting this afternoon, but it’ll only be for an hour.”

‘Please don’t mind me. If all goes well, I should be back to normal by the end of the day.’

Seijuurou didn’t respond to that, but Tetsuya didn’t press on either. Instead, Seijuurou made a makeshift lounge area on the corner of his desk and began streaming a movie for Tetsuya to watch while he did some work on his laptop.

.

 

.

 

.

It was just after his lunch break when Seijuurou had to leave for his meeting.

“The door will be locked automatically.” He said, gathering a few files. “Nobody should be able to come in during the hour I’m gone.”

Tetsuya nodded and tore his eyes away from screen just as an explosion sounded in the movie’s climax. ‘Please do your best, Sei-kun.’

Half an hour into his movie marathon, Tetsuya heard a loud beep resound throughout the office. Ignoring it, he stood up and pressed the right arrow button to play the next movie. At that moment, there was a barely audible click before the office door swung open.

‘Sei—‘

It was not Seijuurou. Tetsuya quickly pressed the pause button with all his might and dove in between two manila folders. Heavy footsteps thumped across the room before a hoarse voice heaved a sigh.

“My goodness, Seijuurou really needs to tidy this desk.”

Tetsuya immediately recognised the voice as Seijuurou’s father, Chairman Masaomi. Then suddenly, he felt his entire body lurch forward as he was lifted into the air, still pressed in between the two folders.

He clung onto the edge of the folder with all his strength and swayed back and forth as Masaomi walked down to the elevator. After what seemed like an eternity inside the descending contraption, he felt the folders being lowered onto a hard surface. Carefully, he peeked out and realised Masaomi was engaged in a conversation with someone.

Tetsuya checked his surroundings and crawled out, quickly rising to his feet to hide behind a decorative flowerpot. Despite his usual calmness, he felt a prickle of panic well up inside of him when he realised he had no idea where he was. Even if he wasn’t five-inches tall, he wouldn’t know— at most, he had only been to the lobby a handful of times.

‘I need to get back to Sei-kun’s office before he finishes his meeting.’ Tetsuya mumbled to himself, looking down the hall left and right. He knew Seijuurou’s office was on the second topmost floor, but the only problem was getting there.

The silent hallway sounded with the faint ‘ding’ of the elevator and Tetsuya quickly hid behind the flowerpot as a briefcase-toting businessman walked down. A brilliant idea popped up in his mind.

.

 

.

 

.

 

_“No, I swear to god something brushed against my leg before! But when I looked down there was nothing there!”_

_“It’s true, I felt it too!”_

_“Ehh? How creepy.”_

Seijuurou became increasingly uneasy with every step he took back to his office. The workers around him were all engaged in the same topic of conversation— something had brushed against their legs, but nothing was around. He had a fairly good idea what they were talking about, but for once, he wished he wasn’t right. Unable to hold back his worry, he pulled out his phone and dialled Tetsuya’s number. 

_‘This number is currently…’_

He ran his hand through his hair and hastened his pace. Ignoring the curious stares he received on the way up, he sped out of the elevator and made a sharp turn into Reo’s open office, where the door to his own was.

“Tetsuya?” Seijuurou received no response, and he heaved a sigh when he realised Tetsuya was indeed missing. He closed the door and turned around, pulling out his phone to contact his reliable PA.

_‘Sei-kun!’_

“Reo, it’s me.” Seijuurou said quickly, glancing around the room. “I need you to—“

_‘…Sei-kun!!’_

 "..."

Seijuurou ended the call without a second thought and tossed his phone aside onto the guest sofa. He walked over to Reo’s desk and bent down to see Tetsuya peeking out from behind a half-empty coffee mug.

‘I’m sorry, Sei-kun. I can explain.’ Tetsuya said, calm and impassively.

Seijuurou noticed the apologetic undertone and breathed a sigh of relief, smiling as he outstretched his palm for his tiny, trouble-making boyfriend. He dismissed Tetsuya’s apology and replaced it with sappy murmurs of his own.

“All that matters is that you’re safe here with me now, Tetsuya. Come, we’ll talk inside my office.”

When Tetsuya hopped off to make the small jump onto Seijuurou’s hand, his body suddenly grew and morphed into his original form in the blink of an eye. Too astounded to react on time, Seijuurou barely managed to retract his hand before a similar sized body landed on top of him with a dull thud.

Tangled up in the folds of his pressed suit in all his naked glory was Tetsuya— the beautiful, regular-sized version of his sweet, precious Kuroko Tetsuya.

“…”

“…”

Seijuurou stared wide-eyed for a moment before they both broke out into matching grins.

“My body,” Tetsuya said, delightfully surprised, “It’s back to normal.”

Seijuurou hummed in agreement and grasped Tetsuya’s waist, pulling their bodies off the floor. As soon as they were up, Seijuurou stepped forward and pulled Tetsuya in for a hug, nuzzling his head in the dip of his bare shoulders.

“Tetsuya.” Seijuurou said breathily, feeling a pleasant warmth surge throughout his body. Tetsuya chuckled softly and wrapped his hands around Seijuurou’s body.

“Sei-kun, I think we should get back into your office before anyone sees us.”

Seijuurou nodded and grasped his wrist, guiding it to his back pocket where he kept the master key card. Just as Tetsuya dipped his hand into the pocket, Seijuurou leaned in and pressed their lips together in a fervent kiss.

“Mmpf—“

Tetsuya gasped in pleasure, but managed to pull out the key card and unlock the door. Reluctantly, he pulled away and looked up at—

“ _Oh_ my.”

—Reo.

Ignoring his own nakedness, Tetsuya looked between a visibly frustrated Seijuurou and a heavily blushing Reo. Oh my.

“Please, feel free to continue what you were doing. Don’t mind me.” Reo said, eyes wide with sparkling hearts as a trail of red dripped from his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine called later that day to ask why his boyfriend hadn't turned up for their date. Tetsuya shrugged and passed the phone to Seijuurou. 
> 
> "Ryouta is currently enjoying himself at an intensive photography bootcamp. Also, it will do you well to get him a new phone. His old one is... no good, to say."

**Author's Note:**

> Whut. -take two-


End file.
